


Running with you

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Kisses to heal your soul [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Catch me getting into Widomauk even tho I know what will happen, Do Not Worry, First Kiss, M/M, Molly is fine, Molly rolled really fucking low on perception folks, No Spoilers, They get chased by Crownsguard, a cute first kiss, just kinda, there will be more to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: “Scheiße!” Caleb mumbled under his breath. This really was perfect. He standing in an alleyway with Molly after running away from the Crownsguard. If they hadn’t started running they might have been fine, but Caleb had seen Nott take off, a big burly man following her with a raised fist and he couldn’t just leave her to be beaten up by a shop owner that might have seen what she was actually doing.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Kisses to heal your soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Running with you

“Scheiße!” Caleb mumbled under his breath. This really was perfect. He standing in an alleyway with Molly after running away from the Crownsguard. If they hadn’t started running they might have been fine, but Caleb had seen Nott take off, a big burly man following her with a raised fist and he couldn’t just leave her to be beaten up by a shop owner that might have seen what she was actually doing. 

He and Mollymauk had been on their way towards Pumat’s shop. Caleb had already managed to use all of his paper and Molly just enjoyed the company of the Firbolg and Nott had been feeling the ‘itch’ like she liked to say, so she joined them. 

Well, but the little Goblin in question wasn’t actually here anymore. She had somehow managed to hide away in the crowd when the Crownsguard started taking after her and Caleb. Molly had basically just seen his companions running and from years in the circus, he knew that when the group was running, you should be running too. 

But because of the little Goblin disappearing, the Crowns guard just saw Caleb and Molly run away and took off after them. 

So that is how they found themselves pressed up against the wall of a dark alley, breathing heavily, trying to hear for footsteps of the guards. 

“Why does she always have to do that?” Caleb muttered even tho he knew why. Nott felt the itch, and even though she could sometimes stop herself through drink, he understood that sometimes it just had to happen. 

  
“I mean at least he was a grumpy person,” Molly added, ever helpful. Caleb shot him a glare, hoping that his anger would be translated. He really didn’t need Molly’s dumb comments while the crowns guard was chasing them. 

Molly sighed as much as he could with his breath still coming in small staggered breaths from running earlier. “Hey, at least she got her fill for today right? Now we are good?”

Caleb sighed, his breathing finally calming down. “I honestly do not know. I mean, gods, you understand her issue, ja? I don’t think she will ever have her fill.”

“Well, then we just have to help her steal from the right people, take from the ones that have too much and not the other way around,” Molly said as if it was the easiest thing in the entire world. As if that was a thing that they could fix in an hour. This wasn’t a dirty coat, or a hole in a sock, Verdammt this was something that was, well, so very Nott that he didn’t think that any kind of arguing and teaching would get it out of her.

But before he could continue speaking and arguing, he heard the footsteps of running guards, before he noticed that Mollymauk was talking. 

“I mean, we could give her like a small workshop course? How to spot rich people and relieve them of the things they don’t need, or something. I could teach her-” 

“Sh, be quiet,” Caleb whispered, but Molly didn’t hear. Didn’t pay attention. He just continued on talking. 

“I mean, it was basically my job to make out who’s rich for a while, you know? I think I could help her figure it out. What really is stealing from people that have too much anyway?-”

“Shut up,” Caleb hissed out a little louder. But Molly wasn’t paying attention, and he was speaking too loudly.   
  


Caleb’s eyes darted to the entrance of the alley. The guards would check here, he could just tell. He knew how guards were. He knew the patterns of thieves. They would check and they would find him and Mollymauk, talking casually about stealing from rich people and he couldn’t go to the stockade. He couldn’t. 

With the footsteps drumming in his ears, the faint mumbling of the tiefling next to him in the back of his mind, he made a decision. He pushed himself off the wall and turned to stand in front of the tiefling, who shot him a confused look before Caleb started speaking. 

“I will explain later, ja?” But he didn’t wait for an answer, just let his body fall against Molly’s, his hand’s finding the other’s face and pushing his lips to the tieflings. 

He heard the Crowns guard stop and pass, but he wasn’t really paying attention to them. The only thing that had his attention at the moment was the skin that touched his, the body heat flowing from the tiefling to him. The way that Molly had just started to reciprocate the kiss, instead of pushing Caleb away. The way that Molly’s eyes had fluttered shut when their lips had met. 

And if Caleb kept kissing the tiefling, even when the guards had passed, even if it was just a second longer than he had to, because he wanted to feel the heat of those lips, the soft skin under his, then he wasn’t going to tell anyone. And it seemed like Molly wasn’t going to tell anyone either, by the way, he let a soft sigh fall from his lips when Caleb did pull away. 

They stared at each other for a second, Caleb’s eyes meeting Mollymauk’s. It didn’t last long, because Caleb couldn’t take it any longer, he let his eyes trail downwards, staring at the wall instead of the soft lavender skin. 

Caleb wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the careful kiss on the forehead that he received from the tiefling, before Molly started to push him away. 

  
“Come on, Mr Caleb. We have to find our Goblin,” he whispered, and Caleb obliged, not meeting the other’s eyes. He moved away, feeling the warmth shift with the other body. He had destroyed their friendship by trying to keep them safe, he could feel it. 

  
Not just that, kissing Molly had felt good. Better than anything that Caleb had experienced in a long time and now he had messed that up as well.

His thoughts started to cloud his mind, when he felt a hand grab his. The warmth of the other seeping into body. “We will talk about whatever that was, later. Now we have to find Nott.”

The wizard risked looking up. Molly’s face was as soft as it always was, caring, understanding. So he just squeezed the other’s hand before letting it slip out of his fingers, pushing his hands into this coat pockets to hold on to that warmth for as long as possible, as he watched the other walk out of the alley first. 

Later, Molly had said, they were going to talk about this later. 

Later didn’t mean anything. Later didn’t mean an ending.

Later he could do. 

  
  



End file.
